


In Vino Veritas

by closet_fujoshi (chaotic_souljam)



Category: Free!
Genre: Anal Sex, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Free! Kink Meme, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Underage Drinking, implied i guess, lame jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 18:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/956261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaotic_souljam/pseuds/closet_fujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Getting drunk for the first time with your best friend/boyfriend may or may not be the best/worst idea ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried experimenting again with writing in past tense after getting kind of used to writing in present tense so if this fails so bad, that's my go-to excuse.
> 
> Title means 'In wine, there is truth.' According to Google, at least. I don't speak Latin.
> 
> Again, if anyone who knows me IRL reads this, please keep it to yourself to avoid super-awkwardness.

Haru stared pensively at the shelf in front of him, mind wandering to the old cookbook he unearthed yesterday when he decided that the house needed cleaning. It was mostly recipes for vegetable dishes but near the end there was a recipe for mackerel with white wine sauce. It sounded fancier than he was used to, but he figured that indulgence wasn't bad once in a while.

He nodded to himself, deciding that yes, he would make that dish for lunch. Makoto was coming over too, so he had the perfect victim in case it turned out badly; the brunet was too nice for his own good so he often ended up finishing whatever Haru cooked as long as it was at least vaguely edible. 

There was one problem though; he had no white wine for the sauce. This called for an impromptu visit to the liquor store. Luckily, it was still early and he had a few hours before Makoto came to visit.

He shrugged on a large, blue hoodie and loose, white shorts over his damp jammer and made his way out the door.

 

 

"Like I said, I'm not drinking it. It's for cooking," Haru repeated, exasperation cracking his usually calm exterior. 

"Be that as it may, I can't sell alcohol to a minor," the clerk, obviously just as irritated as Haru, glared at the dark-haired boy.

The ensuing stare-down lasted for a few long minutes, neither willing to back down. Haru inwardy smirked; there was no way he was going to lose here. Stubbornness was something that came easily to Haru. Spending time with the easily-swayed Makoto had the side-effect of Haru getting used to having things go his way.

The clerk's eye visibly twitched. Victory was close; Haru could practically taste the white wine sauce on his tongue. All he needed was the finishing blow. He slammed the 10,000 yen bill on the counter, brow furrowing slightly as he increased the intensity of his glare.

"For God's sake, fine!" the clerk screeched, throwing his hands up in the air. "Just take the damn thing!" He shoved the bottle into a plastic bag, mumbling about how he wasn't getting paid enough to deal with brats all day. He threw the change on the counter with a scowl and thrust the bag at Haru.

"Thank you." Haru's stoic face was back in place now that he had gotten what he wanted. He gave a small bow then started for the door.

Behind him, a group of middle-school boys crowded around the counter.

"Hey, old man, sell us some booze too!" 

Haru ignored the clerk's loud shriek of "I quit!"

_Not my problem._

 

 

Haru pushed the door closed with a foot. Shopping had taken a while; he decided to pick up some onions and a block of butter on the way home since he wasn't sure if he had enough for the dish he had in mind. 

He padded towards the kitchen, going through the recipe in his mind. Prep the vegetables, gut and clean the mackerel, put them all in a pan with the white wine, reduce the sauce and add a hint of butter. He glanced at the clock as he tied the apron around his waist.

Just as he realised that he wouldn't have time to cook before Makoto arrived, there came a knock on the door, followed by a drawn-out 'Haru-chan?'

Haru didn't bother to answer. Makoto could let himself in anyway. He started slicing the onions thinly, eyes tearing up involuntarily. He could hear Makoto's muffled footsteps coming closer.

"Haru-chan?"

He turned to Makoto, wiping his wet eyes on the sleeve of his hoodie. 

"Why are you crying?" Makoto squeaked, practically running up to Haru and gripping his forearms tightly. "Did something happen? Does anything hurt? Your head? Your stomach?"

"Idiot," Haru sniffled. "Onions." He pointed at the newly-sliced onions on the chopping board.

"Oh," Makoto giggled sheepishly. "Right."

Makoto stepped back, allowing Haru to continue cooking. He leaned against the counter, his usual smile back on his face. 

"Need any help?"

"Not really." Haru glanced at Makoto. "You can go wait at the table. It'll be done in around half an hour."

The minutes passed in comfortable silence occasionally broken by the sounds from the kitchen. Everything went relatively well barring the little accident at the chopping board when the knife slipped and he almost cut himself. Good thing his reflexes were quick enough to avoid getting maimed by his own hand.

Haru took out two plates and placed a whole fish on each then generously ladled the white sauce on both plates. He normally didn't eat that much in one meal, but since he was indulging anyway he figured there was no use in doing it half-way. Besides, it actually looked delicious, even if the sauce looked a bit runnier than he would have liked.

He checked on the rice. It was nicely soft and fluffy.

_Perfect._

"Should I set the table?" Makoto, not waiting for an answer, grabbed two pairs of chopsticks from the cupboard. Haru just grunted, reaching for the glasses. The tall one with a wide brim was Makoto's favorite so he took that one. He chose a medium-sized glass with a dolphin design for himself.

Haru turned to carry the plates to the table, but Makoto beat him to it. He watched Makoto carefully set the plates on the table, arranging them the way Haru liked it. 

"Makoto." Haru held out the glasses. Makoto needed no further elaboration. As soon as Makoto took the glasses from his hands, he shuffled over to the refrigerator to get water. 

The bottle of white wine, still mostly full because he only really needed a little bit for the sauce, caught his eye. He had tasted a little bit of it when he was cooking; it was a little bitter and Haru didn't really like it. But he _was_ curious because a lot of guys his age made a big deal out of drinking alcohol. Maybe it was something that tasted better the more you drank it. 

"Haru?"

Decision made, Haru carried both water and the wine bottle to the table. He ignored Makoto's curious gaze, muttering a soft 'Itadakimasu' under his breath.

"Haru, is that—?"

"Yeah," Haru replied before taking a bite. The fish was moist and tender, and though the sauce was rich, it suited the fish nicely. Haru nodded to himself. 

_Delicious._

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, yeah," Makoto said, still staring at the bottle. He shook his head, turning to the food in front of him. He must have decided that Haru had his own reasons for having alcohol in his house despite them not being old enough to drink yet.

"Itadakimasu."

Haru watched for Makoto's reaction. He wasn't disappointed; the way his face lit up after the first bite was priceless. It reminded Haru of why he liked having Makoto over when he was cooking something he hasn't made before. He liked seeing the simple happiness on Makoto's face and knowing he had a hand in putting it there.

"This is great, Haru," Makoto exclaimed, all but shovelling fish and rice in his mouth. Haru let out a small 'hmm' in response.

They ate quietly, legs tangled under the table. The atmosphere was light, just like always. Makoto playfully wiggled his toes against Haru's calf. Haru's leg twitched in a half-hearted kick. He rolled his eyes at the brunet who just grinned at him, mischief shining in his eyes.

Eventually, they finished the meal, and the water was all gone too. Haru leaned back, propping himself up with his arms. He found himself smiling at Makoto; the sight of contented Makoto at his table after having just finished the meal that he had made was something he could get used to every day. 

He would have voiced that thought aloud, but there was something to be said about dating your best friend who you've known for practically your whole life; more often than not, Makoto knew what he was thinking so saying things out loud isn't as necessary as when he was dealing with other people. 

Haru tilted his head up to accept Makoto's kiss, their lips lazily moving against each other. This was also one of the reasons he liked cooking for Makoto; he never failed to thank him, either with a kiss or something more—like that time Haru discovered how good Makoto was with his hands. And his tongue too for that matter. His dick too, now that he thought about it. For someone who had no dating experience prior to his relationship with Haru, Makoto was surprisingly good in bed once Haru managed to coax the shyness out of him.

Makoto leaned farther across the table to deepen the kiss, but a loud clatter called their attention to the now fallen wine bottle. Miraculously, it had survived the fall from the table with barely a scratch on it. 

"Want to try it?"

"Huh?" Makoto burst out. "You mean, try drinking it?"

"Of course," Haru deadpanned. "What else?"

"I don't know," the brunet said with a worried frown. "We're not old enough yet..."

"There's no one else in the house. We won't get in trouble." 

Haru's stubborn streak reared its head for the second time. He was curious, and he wanted to know what all the hype around alcohol was all about. Granted, most of what he heard talked about how great beer was, and this was obviously not beer but white wine, but alcohol was alcohol so it shouldn't be too different.

He popped the bottle open despite Makoto's hand-waving and loud protests. Haru poured the wine into their glasses then stared expectantly at Makoto, his fingers already curled around his cup.

"Fine," Makoto sighed. "You win." He grabbed his own cup, wine sloshing against its sides. He pouted at Haru, obviously put-out that he ended up acquiescing to Haru's whims again. 

"Just one glass, okay?" 

"Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2

"Haru, Haru, listen to this," Makoto giggled, cheeks flushed with intoxication. "What's the difference between jelly and jam?" 

Haru tried moving his mouth to answer, but his tongue felt like it was too big for his mouth, which was weird because it had always fit in his mouth before. He panicked a bit, knocking over the now empty and seemingly indestructible wine bottle that just bounced and rolled on the floor.

_Oh God, I'm getting choked by my own tongue._

Makoto, unaware of Haru's internal conflict, just kept giggling madly. Haru was busy trying to rip his tongue out of his mouth and failing because his fingers refused to cooperate and insisted on jabbing him in the nose so he could hardly spare the time to answer Makoto's ridiculously random question. Still, Makoto bounced up and down excitedly, eagerly waiting to spring the punchline on his flailing boyfriend.

"Help," Haru tried to say, but it came out more like a hoarse choke eerily similar to the sound of that Gollum from that rings movie they watched a few weeks ago.

"Wrong!" Makoto gleefully exclaimed. "It's different because I can't jelly my dick up your ass!"

Makoto collapsed on the floor in a laughing heap, his whole body twitching with hysterical laughter. Haru, his choking panic forgotten in the face of Makoto's inappropriate-but-not-really-considering-everything joke, giggled too, moving to give a playful punch on Makoto's arm. He missed and ended up headbutting Makoto's side. Undeterred, he crawled over to the brunet anyway.

Haru sprawled out on top of Makoto, snorting with laughter. Soon, they forgot what they were even laughing about but went on chuckling anyway because it felt really nice to just let loose and not think too much about things.

When the snickering died down, Haru became aware of a familiar tingling in the lower part of his body that was currently pressed up against Makoto.

"Makoto," he whined. "I'm horny." To punctuate his statement, he rotated his hips, making sure Makoto felt his rapidly hardening erection. He planted a sloppy kiss on Makoto's lips. 

Makoto flipped them over, hovering over Haru with a heavy-lidded grin. His breath fanned across Haru's face, its scent a mix of alchohol, fish, and Makoto. 

"Okay, Haru," Makoto mouthed along Haru's neck. "So you want me to jam my dick up your ass, huh?" Laughter rumbled in the brunet's chest.

"Shut up and just do it," Haru breathed, his hands already on Makoto's belt buckle. It took longer than usual to get their clothes off, partially due to the drunken buzz making their limbs move awkwardly. 

Makoto offered his fingers to Haruka. "Suck, please."

Haru took them into his mouth, moaning unabashedly because he knew how much Makoto enjoyed seeing him lose his composure and turn into a quivering, desperate mess. Normally, Haru did his utmost best to avoid showing such a lewd expression because it was embarrassing, but he simply couldn't be bothered with anything like modesty right now. Makoto nudged him onto his hands and knees. Anticipation rushed through him, mingling with the fizzling of the alcohol in his bloodstream.

He wanted Makoto, and he wanted him _now._

Haru released his boyfriend's fingers with a wet pop. Makoto wasted no time in pushing one finger into Haru. He worked it in and out a few times, then added two more in quick succession as soon as he deemed Haru to be ready for it. Haru squirmed, impatiently urging Makoto to hurry up. 

"Makoto, if you don't put your cock in me now I'll tell Rei you fucked me against his locker door," Haru hissed, glaring at Makoto.

"Hai, hai," Makoto replied with an amused smile. He positioned himself at Haru's entrance, teasing the rim with shallow thrusts that had Haru trying to push back against Makoto's groin. The taller boy just gripped his hips tightly, stopping his frenzied movements.

"Makoto," he grunted. "Stop teasing."

"But it's fun," Makoto murmured against Haru's ear. "Seeing you all breathless and needy is just too—"

Haru gasped as Makoto's cock suddenly filled him without warning.

"Hot," Makoto finished. Haru could hear the smirk in his voice. He tried for a snarky comeback, but the combination of lust, slightly painful pleasure, and intoxication clouding his mind prevented any thoughts beyond how good it felt to have Makoto's dick inside him.

Haru wiggled his hips, trying to get Makoto to start moving. Makoto always needed Haru to tell him when it was all right to continue; this time was no exception even if drunk Makoto was a bit more forceful than Haru was used to.

Makoto pulled back slowly. Haru gritted his teeth in exasperation. Teasing was nice once in a while, but he was in no mood to deal with it right now.

He turned to give Makoto a piece of his mind only to be silenced by the brunet's lips. The answering moan when Makoto thrust back into him was muffled too, escaping as a series of lewd, wet noises as Makoto pushed his tongue into Haru's mouth.

Haru wasn't used to Makoto being so dominant; all those other times they made love, Makoto was always the shy, meek one who needed to be gently coaxed into actually doing it. Haru found that this change of pace was kind of nice.

An embarrassingly high-pitched mewl burst from Haru when Makoto hit his prostate with a particularly rough thrust. 

"Did you like that, Haru-chan?"

Haru bristled at the smug satisfaction in Makoto's voice.

"I told you," Haru gasped. "Drop the -chan."

Makoto answered by thrusting faster into Haru, his mouth latching on to Haru's neck. He was sure he'd have bright-red marks all over by the time they were done, yet Haru couldn't bring himself to care. His knees buckled, but Makoto's arm around his waist kept him in position. 

Haru threw his head back, loud moans interspersed with whimpers whenever Makoto's hard cock surged back into him flowing from his swollen lips. He was close, and he could tell Makoto was too. The brunet slipped a hand under him, fingers pumping Haru's erection in time with his thrusts.

"Come for me, Haru," Makoto groaned. 

With a high, keening cry, Haru came, thick, white semen spurting out onto the floor. Makoto followed soon after, hot warmth spreading in Haru's belly as Makoto came inside him. 

Makoto carefully lowered Haru to the floor then pulled out. Haru could feel cum trickling slowly from his abused ass. Makoto wrapped himself around Haru, burying his face in the small of his back.

He shifted to face Makoto, blinking tiredly at green eyes that were slowly drifting closed. Haru wrapped his arms around the brunet's neck and leaned in for a quick kiss. 

"That was nice," Makoto murmured against his lips.

"Mmm," Haru answered, nibbling gently at Makoto's lower lip before releasing it. 

"Time to sleep?" Makoto yawned.

"Yeah."

 

 

 

"Haruka-senpai, what happened?!" 

Haru turned to look at Rei whose mouth hung open in shock. A headache throbbed behind his eyes and the lower half of his body was sore, but it was tolerable for now as long as he was near the pool. The sun was a bit too bright, though. 

"What?"

Rei, lost for words, just pointed at Haru's neck. Foggy memories of what happened the night before surfaced—teeth nipping at his throat, hands roaming all over his body. Haru cut his thoughts short before he shocked Rei even more by popping a boner in front of him.

"Rei-chan, those are called hickeys, you know," Nagisa's sing-song voice rang out. 

Haru inwardly chuckled at Rei's scandalized expression. He and Makoto had tried to be discreet, but he didn't think they had been _that_ discreet. Maybe Rei was just too dense?

The freshman stuttered, a flurry of 'who', 'when', 'how' tumbling from his lips. Nagisa led the blushing Rei to the locker room, winking at Haru. 

"I'll take care of it," Nagisa mouthed.

Haru nodded, glad that he didn't have to explain anything. 

"Haru? Where'd Rei and Nagisa go?" 

Makoto stepped up beside Haru, head cocked to the side curiously. His talk with Amakata-sensei didn't seem to have taken long. She was probably just checking up on the progress of their preparations for regionals.

Haru jerked a thumb in the general direction of the locker room in response to Makoto's question. 

"Nagisa's explaining something to Rei."

"Oh, I see," Makoto nodded, a hand pressed against his temple. "I hope he's not bullying Rei too much." He rubbed his forehead groggily.

"Enough of that," Haru said. "Let's swim, Makoto."

Makoto winced. "I think I'll wait. Headache," he replied apologetically. 

"You shouldn't have drunk half the bottle then," Haru retorted, getting testy because he had been looking forward to swimming beside Makoto. 

"You're the one who wanted me to drink, remember?" 

Haru's patience had worn thin partly because of his own hangover and partly from not getting to soak in the tub before school due to having slept in because of said hangover. As much as he wanted to jump into the pool with Makoto, he didn't want to push him in, especially if Makoto didn't want to swim yet. 

It was probably because Haru was feeling a little sentimental today that he found himself thinking that without Makoto in it, the pool seemed a little less inviting. 

With a sigh, Haru lowered himself to sit at the edge of the pool, his legs dangling in the water. 

"Haru?"

"Come sit here then if you don't want to swim," Haru said, staring longingly at the blue water.

"Okay, but you don't have to stay here with me. You can go swim if you want to."

"This is fine." Haru laced their fingers together, his legs kicking gently through the water. 

Makoto's knuckles grazed the marks on Haru's throat, rubbing it soothingly as silent apology for his rough behavior the night before. Haru leaned into his touch to let him know that he didn't need to apologise for anything.

"If you say so," Makoto smiled. 

_This is just fine._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing M/M smut is hard! No pun intended.
> 
> Not sure if the epilogue fits in with the rest of the chapter, so just ignore it if it doesn't XD
> 
> Also, I apologise for the lameness of Makoto's joke. I just couldn't resist.


End file.
